


The Map

by Nevermore13



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Surprise! - Freeform, other characters will make appearances
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 05:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13001304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermore13/pseuds/Nevermore13
Summary: Max & Chloe together and are living in a nice a apartment in Portland, Oregon. But a sudden package sets off their new adventure!





	The Map

Chloe Elizabeth Price awoke to an empty bed with whom she shared with her girlfriend, Max. As the bluenette slowly but surely sat up in bed, she began rubbing her still slumbering eyelids. Then she heard a rather comical crash come from their kitchen. She dawns her slippers, grabs one of her overly huge t-shirts, and a pair of boy shorts to investigate. Walking toward the room of the source only peaked Chloe's interest more.

 

Then noticing smoke elevating from the air above, Chloe practically lept into the fairly big space. Just as she was grabbing the fire extinguisher, a small familiar hand covered in flour stopped her. “Babe it's just the toast burning. I forgot our toaster turned to the dark side.” Max smiles softly letting go of Chloe's hand, leaving a flour print behind. Chloe didn't mind though, she always thought Max’s hands were adorable. But back to reality Price! 

 

Chloe stood from her crouching stance where the sink was and took a look around, holy shit their kitchen was either ravaged by Mongolians or a tornado ran through it. She stepped over what looked like a few spots of flour to get to the cupboard for her mug. After acquiring the mug, she smiled seeing the skeletal hand pointing right with the words “I’d Bone Her” and looks up to a identical one but pointing left. When Max brought those home from shopping, Chloe almost died laughing.

Chloe decided to get both of them coffee as Max was whisking a very big bowl of waffle mix when she accidentally wiped her face with the hand holding the whisk. If she had her time powers now this would've been a good time to use them!   
Chloe tried not laughing as she rummaged through the drawers for a wash cloth. Finding and wetting it, she began wiping Max's face and hair. 

Caressing Max’s cheek as she wiped her other cheek was to cute, max had closed her eyes and had a cute smile across her face. Chlo pecked Max's nose as she finished wiping her face and hair, she left the best place for last and happily kissed Max's lips. She licks the small amount of waffle mix from her girlfriend’s lips and pulls back. Grinning like a full blown idiot as Max's face, neck, and ears slowly turned red from embarrassment. 

 

Max’s eyes gradually opened again and she playfully flipped off Chloe, which Chloe smirked at. “I'd love for you to fulfill your finger’s request but don't you have work in twenty minutes?” Chloe asked before leisurely taking a sip of her coffee, working the night shift at the local music shop gave her all the time to sleep during the day.

The photographer groans and bops her early raising girlfriend on the head. “Chlo I told you I have the day off, which is why I was making breakfast. I mean come on, when was the last time I made breakfast?” Max kisses Chloe's cheek as she started another batch of waffles. She made enough for Chloe’s massive appetite and her own, good thing Joyce taught her how to tame her daughter’s stomach.

As Max was lost in her little chef world, Chloe happily sipped her coffee watching Max’s butt. Waking up early has some yummy perks. In that moment the punk decided to turn on the kitchen radio. She found a decent station and started dancing slowly. Max noticed and giggles at how ridiculously cute her significant other was doing the silliest things. “You look silly Chloe!”

Chloe just smirked and turned, shaking her boy shorts at her girlfriend with what Max can assume was a shit eating grin plastered on her face. Max rolls her eyes and joined in. She wipes her hands with a cloth as she started dancing. Chloe then turns around and puts Max’s hands in her hips which fueled the blush she ignited earlier. She wraps her own arms around her tiny girl’s neck and dances teasingly slow. Max’s eyes dart from Chloe's bright baby blues to her rosy lips and back again. Chloe grins when she sees the internal struggle and moves her hand from around Max’s neck to tilt her chin up, then proceeds to gently kiss her.

 

Just as the kissing was heating up which almost ended in Chlo ravaging Max against the counter, the photographer's phone goes off. “Dog damn!” Chloe groans as Max giggling answering the phone. “Caulfield photography how may I capture your image today?” Chloe turns the radio down low and finishes her coffee. Max answers yes or no to some questions. Chloe never thought photography needed a million questions and answers, but hey if Max is happy why complain?

“I got it, thanks and I hope so too.” With that Max hangs up and starts making scrambled eggs. Chloe snacked on the bacon in front of her, looking out the window of their Portland apartment. There was something soothing about watching people lead their lives just outside your window, which always made Chloe feel so normal. Chloe was interrupted by the delicious smell of cheesy scrambled eggs. 

“Dig in babe!” Max says smiling as she pours syrup on her waffles. Chloe happily listens and dives full force into the yummy confectioneries her hipster made. Upon eating a knock came from the door. “Who could that be?” Max asks through a mouth full of semi ok toast with egg. Chloe shrugs and decides to get the door. She answers with a neutral expression, the interrupter was a bike delivery boy with a manila envelope.

 

“H-hello is this the Price residence?” He said nervously, Chloe eyed the boy and cocks a brow. “Yeah this is the Price place what can I do for ya?” She asks curiously. He gives her a sign sheet, which she signs and then takes the envelope. “Thanks dude.” She closes the door and proceeds to open the package. Inside the envelope was a fairly old folded up piece of paper.

 

Max walks toward the door but stops where Chloe was standing. “What's with the old paper?” She asks eyeing the item. Chloe shrugs and starts unfolding the paper, with every piece being revealed it starts to take shape so to speak. “Holy shitballs! I think someone sent us a treasure map!” Chloe says in excitement as she finished unfolding it. “No wonder this paper is hella old. I'm so in for an adventure right now!”

 

The hipster just eyed the strange old map and gasps. “Chloe!” She jumps up and down before jetting to her photography room and back just as fast. She puts a giant map down, Chloe cocked her head as she noticed the familiar outlines. “Dude that map… isn't it the bay?”

 

Max nods vigorously pointing to the treasure map, that looked similar. “Put the treasure map down Chlo!” The smaller girl said excitedly which Chloe obliged as she put the smaller map down on top of the bigger modern map. “Holy Hippy, they match exactly, down to the small pathway that leads to the lighthouse!”

 

“This is majorly crazy, like you buying every magazine with every article I take photos for.” Max says tracing the landmarks on the small map to match up with the bigger version, but something caught her eye. “Check this out, M.C. P? Must be the pirate captain’s initials. We should totally go hunting! And we can visit your mom.” She smiles warmly toward the area Chloe was sitting, but the punk wasn't present.

 

Chloe was too busy packing their suitcases and reserving a bunch of digging equipment, that treasure is theirs for the taking! She grins eagerly while stuffing her wallet with some emergency money, since you can never be too safe. Max walks to their room with her phone pinging like tomorrow. “You rented a hundred and fifty dollars worth of shovels and other equipment?”

 

Chloe just nods as she tried her hardest to close their seemingly over packed suitcases, when she had this motivation it's best to let her burn out. Though it's one of the billions of reasons why Max loved the big dummy. After finally closes them securely, Chloe gotten proper clothes on. She so didn't want to arrive in their hometown in her boy shorts, slippers and her overly large band tee. Max just giggles to herself as she gets ready to leave.

 

Chloe awaited with the suitcases, impatiently twirling her car keys around her pointer finger and with both maps in a photo cylinder. Max grabbed a few more things before dawning her signature grey hoodie, always go with the classics. She finally joins Chloe at the door and picks up her suitcase.

“Let's find us some booty, First Mate Max!”

 

“I'll always follow yer lead Cap’n Bluebeard!”

 

Instantly they both started laughing while saying a temporary goodbye to their apartment and hello to a new adventure.


End file.
